Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto
«''' [Mondo che Non Esiste, Grand Hotel*****, salone da pranzo] : [12:15] : Il distinto signore di mezz'età controllò un'ultima volta l'orologio, seduto al suo tavolo, attendendo l'ospite... : Uhm... : Vi state domandando perché il distinto signore assomigli così tanto a Sigmund Freud, non è vero? : Perché è lui, microcefali!! : Diamine, non avete ancora capito che sono io, Ottoperotto, che sta raccontando?! : Uśti, duri di comprendonio... : Va bene, cerchiamo di essere elementari... : Allora, stavamo eseguendo un'operazione sotto copertura, io e il mio buon assistente: dovevamo incastrare un noto esponente del contrabbando di salumeria... : Eh, già... : Come ai bei vecchi tempi, ma non fatemi divagare... : Della sala, riccamente addobbata, il vociferare dei commensali era sovrastato solo dalla voce della cantante, intenta a eseguire “''Beyond the Night”''... : E ovvio, la cantante era lei, la mia conturbante assistente femmina: Voce fuori campo... : Voce fuori campo: ::::: Beyond the night, a rising sun... ::::: Beyond the night, the battle's won... ::::: ''The battle is won.' »'' :: —'' Incipit di ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto'' (sigla ATL) è la quarta Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana del ciclo del Detective Ottoperotto Magretto. Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto Titolo Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto Sigla ATL Pubblicata EFP tra l'11 febbraio 2010 ed il 29 aprile dello stesso anno Genere Fan Fiction Comico-demenziale Stile Storia a dialoghi Suddivisione 22 episodi Ciclo Narrativo Detective Ottoperotto Magretto Preceduta da ''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough'' Seguita da Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? Stesura ed Ispirazioni : '''« Lasciandoci la Perla Nera alle spalle, iniziammo a percorrere le bianche e deserte via della città perduta degli Antichi (palese citazione dal telefilm Stargate)... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Voce fuori campo, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 13: Alla ricerca del Dio... La Fan Fiction prende spunto, come si evince dal titolo, dalla serie TV de “''Stargate Atlantis''” e dai vari filoni della letteratura e del cinema trattanti il mistero del continente di Atlantide, in particolare il cartone animato Disney “Atlantis – The lost Empire” parodizzato appunto in “Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto”. È stata pubblicata originariamente su EFP tra l'11 febbraio 2010 ed il 29 aprile dello stesso anno. Genere e stile dell'opera : '''« Freud (strisciando nel condotto di areazione): Ma mi spiegate cosa ci fa un condotto di areazione su una nave pirata del XVII° secolo?! : Voce fuori campo + Suor Nausicaa + Xaldin: Siamo in una Fan Fiction comico-demenziale!! : Freud: E diavolo! È la risposta per tutto! Cioè! Uno domanda perché siamo finiti in 'sto guaio? Siamo in una Fan Fiction comico-demenziale! Uno domanda perché siamo così iellati? Siamo in una Fan Fiction comico-demenziale! ''Uno domanda perché il cielo è azzurro? ''Siamo in una Fan Fiction comico-demenziale! ''Uno domanda perché la sola forma di pena in queste storie è la percussione delle terga? Siamo in una Fan Fiction comico-demenziale!!!'' »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 11: Ad urbem perditam... '' È una Fan Fiction di/su Kingdom Hearts di genere comico-demenziale, con tratti parodistici, scritta sotto forma di dialoghi. Suddivisione e trama : '« Soruccio: Sigh... Chissà che succederà, dopo... : purecrystal: Vorrai dire, adesso! : Soruccio: No, dopo, visto che l'episodio sta per finire... : purecrystal: Cosa?! Ma manca ancora l'ultima parte dell'enigma!! : Soruccio: E certo! In questo modo, l'autore fa aumentare la suspense... : purecrystal: Sadico... : Soruccio: Quasi peggio che Larxene, darkroxas92 e Kairi messi assieme... » :: — ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) '' La storia è suddivisa in ventidue episodi di lunghezza variabile. Gli Episodi di Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio contiene spoiler sull'intera Fan Fiction! Episodio 01: – All'inizio, era il Soggetto... – ... Episodio 02: – Chi ha rapito Ottoperotto? – ... Episodio 03: – Patto col Diavolo... – ... Episodio 04: – In verità, vi dico... Ben poco... – ... Episodio 05: – La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Prima parte) – ... Episodio 06: – La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) – ... Episodio 07: – La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Terza parte) – ... Episodio 08: – Ordo ad chaos... ¡Y con Musical! – ... Episodio 09: – Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) – ... Episodio 10: – Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Seconda parte) – ... Episodio 11: – Ad urbem perditam... – ... Episodio 12: – Ossimoro, ossia: Intelligenza militare... – ... Episodio 13: – Alla ricerca del Dio... – ... Episodio 14: – Awakening... – ... Episodio 15: – Il Grande Disegno di Lucas Ross... – ... Episodio 16: – Nomen meus Lau est... Hirurogeita Lau... – ... Episodio 17: – L'alba di una nuova era... – ... Episodio 18: – Apoteosi! (Prima parte) – ... Episodio 19: – Apoteosi! (Seconda parte) – ... Episodio 20: – Apoteosi! (Terza parte) – ... Episodio 21 – La forza di una scelta... – ... Episodio 22: – Dițța-dharma-vedanīya-karma... – ... Curiosità ... Passaggi celebri ...